Yorozuya Side-Love Comedy: Futari no Megane
by ahsoei
Summary: One-shot about events after my first Gintama fanfic. Contains GinTsu and slight OkiKagu. I know it's friggin' long, so please bear it.


**Hi, folks! It's been a while since my first Gintama fanfic, "A Child of The Demon Who Longs for The Moon". Let's say this fanfic, which the project title is, "Yorozuya Side Love-Comedy", is some sort of a sequel/side story one-shot about what happened after the events of the first fanfic. As the title suggests, the main character this time is Shimura Shinpachi! And for those who have read my first fanfic, I assume you guys can guess who will be the heroine in this shot. I'm so sorry if the title sounds lame. Anyway, please read and enjoy! **

It has been a few weeks since The Yorozuya parted away with Sakata Kyouko, Gintoki's soon-to-be daughter from eight years ahead. Ever since then, every day had been returned to the way it was for Yorozuya, only with few slight differences. Firstly, when Yorozuya did not have any job requests or clients, Tsukuyo (Gintoki's girlfriend/soon-to-be wife) pays them a visit from time to time during the day, and when she visits, she usually simply came for a chat, having a lover's quarrel with Gintoki, even she sometimes offered to cook lunch for Yorozuya until she left again for work at her home, Yoshiwara in the evening. In fact, sometimes the blonde woman came a bit early to help preparing breakfast for Gintoki. Kagura and Gintoki, followed by Shinpachi were surprised at first when they found out Tsukuyo was the one who did the waking up and the cooking in the morning. Secondly, lately Kagura always come home with few bruises and small cuts on her body and face, the yato girl complaining while also blaming a certain sadist from Shinsengumi for putting her into such state. But strangely, both Gintoki and Shinpachi could have sworn that they saw Kagura was unconsciously smiling happily when the girl was complaining about her wounds that started to heal rapidly and about her fight with 'the sadist'. Lastly, ever since the events with Kyouko, especially after Shinpachi had received a 'job' from his pen-pal Kirara, the straight-man had been more frequent in writing letters. Even recently, Shinpachi was found writing letters in The Yorozuya living room during his free time.

X

One day, after Kagura just finished another job request (which only need her yato super strength) she came back to Yorozuya headquarters only to find Shinpachi was writing a letter on the living room, with Gintoki nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, Shinpachi…. Where's Gin-chan?" asked Kagura after scanning the room for a while.

"He's already gone when I come back from buying an ink. But it seems like Gin-san is out somewhere with Tsukuyo-san", replied Shinpachi diverting his attention from the paper into Kagura, while his finger was pointing at a note on Gintoki's desk.

Kagura walked over into Gintoki's desk, then she read the note.

"_Going out with Tsukki for lunch and shopping for dinner. I entrust The Yorozuya to you brats. I'll be back in a bit. Peace out._

_P.S. Your sukonbu is in the cup board and do not touch my strawberry milk in the fridge._"

After reading it, a vein popped out on Kagura's face and the vermillion haired girl proceed towards the fridge to drink Gintoki's strawberry milk until half. Then she grabbed her sukonbu from the designated place on the note and she dropped herself onto the couch across Shinpachi.

"Damn that perm-head…. Going out on a date while leaving his shit on us, yes…", muttered Kagura as she chewed down a piece of her snack.

She looked at Shinpachi who was smiling while his hand holding a pen and moving in motion on the paper in front of him.

"Megane, are you listening, yes?" asked Kagura slightly irritated.

"Yes, yes… I'm listening, Kagura-chan…", replied Shinpachi looking back at Kagura after he stopped writing for a while.

"Writing for Kirara-chan again?" asked Kagura looking at the paper.

"Uh-huh", was all Shinpachi said for answer as he continued writing.

"Say, Shinpachi…. Have you ever considered using cell-phone instead writing like that, yes? It's more convenient, yes?" asked Kagura still looking at Shinpachi's writing.

Shinpachi stopped his writing again as he looked up from his paper to Kagura.

"I did think about that. Even I mentioned about using cell-phone in our previous letters. But first…" said Shinpachi as he put down his pen.

"Gin-san never paid enough for me to buy a cell-phone", said Shinpachi raising his hand forming 'one' with his index finger, Kagura nodded in agreement.

"Second, Kirara-san said that she doesn't know really well how to use a cell-phone", said Shinpachi raising another finger forming 'two'.

Kagura replied with, "Hoo…" while nodding again.

"And lastly, don't you think it's more romantic this way?" said Shinpachi forming 'three' with his three fingers as he tilted his head slightly, smiling.

Kagura noticed a faint blush on Shinpachi's face let out a small sigh.

"You really like her, yes?" asked Kagura as she placed another piece of Sukonbu in her mouth.

At Kagura's question, Shinpachi surprised as his face got redder.

"No! I mean… Sure she is a nice girl and I like that, but it's not like we write to each other out of romantic feelings like that…" replied Shinpachi nervously as he waved his arms in front of her.

"Megane… This is why you're still single, yes", said Kagura grinning at Shinpachi's flustered face.

"That's rude of you, Kagura-chan! Aren't you still a single as well?" replied Shinpachi retorting Kagura.

"Yeah, I might be now but not for long, yes. This Queen of Kabuki-cho can get a guy or two in no time! Muhwahahahahaha...!" said Kagura laughing in arrogant manner.

"(sigh)… Anyway, I'm going to drop this at the mailbox nearby, so watch the place for a while, okay?" said Shinpachi as he hastily folding his letter into an envelope.

"Yeah, yeah… we probably won't have anymore request, anyway… Wha- wait, you done already, yes?" replied Kagura waving her hand then she widened her eyes when she noticed that Shinpachi had finished writing his letter.

Shinpachi did not answer at Kagura's question and simply walk away out of the room.

X

After slipping his envelope into the nearby mailbox, Shinpachi let out a big sigh to himself.

"_Good grief, what did Kagura think about saying those stuff?_" thought Shinpachi.

"_I like Kirara-san? Well, I don't hate her at all but still…._", thought Shinpachi again as he tried to recall his last meeting with Kirara.

"Could she be… Nah, no way", said Shinpachi reassuring himself.

"_I guess I'll just stay as I am now_…" was what Shinpachi thought to himself as he walked back to Yorozuya.

X

Shinpachi was shocked when he read the last part of Kirara's reply letter.

"…_I'd like for us to meet again, Shinpachi-kun. Will this weekend alright with you?"_

Shinpachi could not believe that a girl just asked him out. Kirara had asked Shinpachi to accompany her before but the girl considered their first hanging out together as a job request for Yorozuya. This time is a real invitation from a girl. While Shinpachi stood-still holding the letter, Kagura took a peek out of curiosity. She widened her eyes after reading it then she let out a comment.

"Kirara-chan asked you to accompany her again, megane?"

Shinpachi was startled by Kagura's voice as he replied,

"Kagura-chan! Don't speak up so suddenly behind me like that! And stop calling me megane, geez!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Patsuan… Although I still can't understand what did Kirara-chan see about a plain character like you, yes"

"Shut up, you. And what about yourself? I never heard you have ever being asked out by a guy. Don't you think that me, the plain character just get ahead of you?" replied Shinpachi trying to get back at the yato girl.

"Why you…" growled Kagura grabbing Shinpachi's collar.

"Oi! Keep it down, you brats!" said a voice that belongs to Gintoki, who was watching Ketsuno Ana's news on television.

Kagura reluctantly letting go her grab on Shinpachi, as the two youngsters stared at their leader who was still staring at the woman on the screen rather than listening on the news.

"Gin-san, I thought you are going out with Tsukuyo-san", said Shinpachi.

"Yeah, why are you still ogling over that weather lady, yes?" asked Kagura this time.

Gintoki glanced at his kids for a second, and he answered while picking his nose.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I AM going out with Tsukki. And don't worry about me with Ketsuno Ana. This is just like, you know, 'this is this, that is that' kind of thing. It's not like I'm gonna cheating or anything like that on her…"

"Anyway, what about your side, Patsuan? What are you gonna do about her?" asked Gintoki to change the topic.

"Well…. I guess I can see her in the weekend…" replied Shinpachi hesitantly at first, then he quickly wrote a 'yes' reply letter to Kirara, complete with where and what time they should meet.

"I'm gonna drop this for a second", said Shinpachi as he walked out through the door.

After Shinpachi disappear from sight, Kagura sat back on the couch then she let out a sigh as she spread herself to relax.

"Well, I still don't see Shinpachi to get a girl in near future, yes", said the girl picking her nose.

Gintoki put a small smile on his face while still looking at the television as he recalled the reaction he saw on the two bespectacled youngsters during their first hang out.

"_I think you have no idea at all, Kagura-chan_…" thought Gintoki as his smile got slightly wider.

X

On the Saturday in the morning, Shinpachi went by himself to meet Kirara at the same park where they met last time. When the glasses boy found the glasses girl was there first before him, Shinpachi felt strange to himself. When his eyes caught a sight of Kirara, he somehow found her very beautiful. His first girls who he ever thought beautiful were his sister, Shimura Tae and his idol, Terakado Otsu. Obviously, Shinpachi thought Otae beautiful since he had a tendency to be a siscon and he found Otsu also beautiful when he heard her singing for the first time, then he soon became Terakado Otsu's biggest fan. But this time it was different with Kirara. Although Kirara looked the same like the last time they met, with her plain blue kimono and her hair braided a little, Shinpachi couldn't take his eyes of her. He couldn't stop or slowing his heartbeat, he barely could maintain his calm expression as he tried as hard as he could not to blush. Upon meeting her, he forced the most natural smile as possible.

"Kirara-san, I'm sorry for being late. Have you been waiting there?" greeted Shinpachi.

Kirara turned her head towards the boy then she replied with a warm smile.

"It's fine, Shinpachi-kun. I just arrived here as well"

After the greeting, silence fell upon the two bespectacled youngsters. They have met, then what? Shinpachi had this thought at the moment they exchanged greetings. He looked at Kirara who was simply standing in front of him with a smile on her face. Knowing that he had to do or say something, he mustered his brain to think hard.

"_Come on, Shinpachi… Think! Don't expect we are going to just standing here for all day! There must be something for us to do!_"

"Umm…"

Shinpachi was a bit startled at Kirara's voice, he snapped out of this thought for a moment to listen what Kirara wanted to say.

"Are you alright there, Shinpachi-kun? I guess… I guess I'm bothering you after all… Asking you to accompany me during your day-off", said Kirara with a shy tone.

Shinpachi quickly retorted Kirara's saying without thinking.

"No, you're not bothering me at all, Kirara-san! I'm totally fine. I'm sorry, I guess I was worrying you for a while there. So… for now, should we stroll around Kabuki District for now? They are supposed to be lots of shops that are worth looking at", said Shinpachi smiling, finally got a sudden idea as he led the way.

"Okay, sounds great", replied Kirara as she followed Shinpachi towards the direction to Kabuki District.

X

The two youngsters in glasses spent the day looking around Kabuki District. They talked about various things, walked pass various shops, walked through the crowds of people, window-shopping, and tasted various delicacies that were offered in the district. While they were still walking, Kirara started another topic.

"How was job in Yorozuya, Shinpachi-kun?"

"Well, since our leader has been going out with Tsukuyo-san recently, automatically we have to manage more job requests without him around", replied Shinpachi with a sigh.

"I see… Oh, it reminds me. Does it mean that Gin-san is Kyouko-san's father? I guess they share the same hair colour, after all", said Kirara in enlightment.

"Eh?"

"Tsukuyo-san and Kyouko-san are mother and daughter, aren't they? Which means Gin-san is the father", concluded Kirara.

"Well, I- I guess so…" replied Shinpachi nervously.

"Well, it can't be helped if Gin-san needs to take care his family as well. By the way, how is Kyouko-san?" asked Kirara this time.

At Kirara's question, Shinpachi flinched as he felt guilty inside. He never told her about Kyouko's real identity and circumstances and made her think that Sakata Kyouko is just a perceptive girl who is Gintoki and Tsukuyo's daughter in the present time, which is not completely true. He did not lie abruptly to her, but it still makes him feel bad not telling the truth to her. Besides, how can he make her believe that little girl such as Kyouko is a girl who leapt through eight years time? Kyouko's circumstances could only be described in sci-fi story. How would he explain to her? While Shinpachi's mind was in turmoil, Kirara got worried at Shinpachi's expression.

"Um… Shinpachi-kun?"

"Ah… Sorry, Kirara-san. You see, Kyouko-chan is doing well now with Gin-san and Tsukuyo-san…" replied Shinpachi trying to smile naturally.

"Oh, I see then… I actually would like to see her again. She's an adorable girl if I think about it", replied Kirara smiling back.

Shinpachi felt even worse about his answer on Kirara's question. Although it is pretty much true that Kyouko had returned and reunited with her 'real' parents and is doing well now, he still did not tell her the truth about the entire situation. Kirara noticed that Shinpachi was troubled for some reason, but before the situation between them getting more awkward, suddenly a familiar voice interrupted them.

"My, isn't it Shin-chan and Kirara-san?"

The two youngsters turned to the source of the voice to meet a girl with her brown hair tied in pony-tail.

"Ane-ue!" said Shinpachi at his sister.

"Good afternoon. It's good to see you again, Otae-san", greeted Kirara bowing at the brunette.

"It's been a while, Kirara-san. Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your date today", said Otae with her hand covering her mouth, giggling to tease the two bespectacled youths.

"Ane-ue, please stop referring that we're dating! We're just… going out", said Shinpachi denying Otae's words, while Kirara only silent while her face was blushing.

"Shin-chan, 'going out' can still be referred as 'dating', you know?" replied Otae teasing her brother further.

"Anyway, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Shinpachi to change the topic.

"Right. Kagura-chan complained to me that on the other day Gin-san went out with Tsukuyo-san, leaving you two alone to take care your own lunch and the job in Yorozuya, so I think I'm going to drop some of my home-made lunch to her", said Otae showing her lunch-box.

Shinpachi could only think of Otae's 'dark matter' when he saw the lunch box somehow emitting a malicious aura.

"I know, why don't you also join us to finish this? Kirara-san is also welcomed as well", said Otae.

"Eh? No, I don't think I should…" but before Kirara could finish her sentences, she was interrupted by Otae.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Come to think of it, it will be your first time to taste my fried egg!" said Otae exclaiming.

At Otae's invitation, Shinpachi got something to worry about even more than telling Kirara about Sakata Kyouko's circumstances. He realised that for this time, Gintoki might not be around to take the fall for them. He could take Kirara away by saying that Kirara had to go home for excuse, but it might make her feel bad and unwanted. So he thought that while Kirara was still around, he had to figure something out to avoid anyone to eat Otae's deadly cooking. As he and Kirara reluctantly agreed with Otae's invitation, they walked together toward Yorozuya's direction while Shinpachi was secretly thinking the way out.

X

Kagura was lazing around in Yorozuya's living room while playing with Sadaharu with her favourite snack in her mouth. When she noticed someone was entering the house, Kagura turned her head to see Shimura siblings and Kirara together.

"Ah… Welcome back, Shinpa… Anego! And Kirara-chan too?" greeted Kagura but she did not expect extra guests.

"Good afternoon, Kagura-chan. Where's Gin-san?" asked Otae after greeting.

"Um, Gin-chan said he's out buying things for dinner. But I bet he is just going to see Tsukki again…" replied Kagura snorting.

"Kagura-chan, it can't be helped if Gin-san has a relationship to maintain. Anyway, after hearing your complain the other day I came here to bring you over some lunch. Let's eat it together, shall we?"

Upon seeing a lunch-box emitting a dark aura, Kagura face-palmed to herself inside her mind.

"_Damn… I'll never talk about not having food to anego ever again, yes_…"

X

Gintoki just stepped on the ladder leading to his office when he suddenly felt that his instinct telling him not to go inside the house. That day, he took a detour to Yoshiwara to check on Tsukuyo before go shopping. But after arrival he found Tsukuyo could not go or meet him because she was having a pile of paperwork to finish. Not wanting to get in her work Gintoki decided to leave. Although his instinct kept telling him not to go inside, his curiosity managed to win him over to slide open the door quietly without making a sound. As he carefully made his step inaudible to the current occupants, he put his shopping bag quietly and he took a peek inside the living room. Inside the living room, Kagura was sitting next to Otae on one couch and Shinpachi with Kirara sitting on the other. Sadaharu was simply asleep in the corner like usual.

"_Isn't that girl Shinpachi's pen-pal? Why would that four-eyes bring her over here? And what's Otae doing here? And on the table is…_" thought Gintoki after scanning the living room.

Gintoki's bad feeling turned out to be true at the sight of black lunch box emitting a dark aura, which he assumed to be Otae's. He quickly retreated his head back and decided to wait until things died down.

"_(sigh)…. Thank goodness I have come later. If I got in any sooner, those brats might gonna force me to take the fall for them again. Hmph, take that you brats. You'll know what I went through last time. I feel sorry for that four-eyed girl, though…_" thought Gintoki at the four people in the living room, as he quietly prayed for Kirara who he assumed will be the next victim of Otae's fried egg.

X

During the lunchtime, Kirara stared at the 'dark matter' served on her plate.

"Um… Excuse me, may I know what this is?" asked Kirara trying to be polite while pointing at the 'food'.

"It's my home-made fried egg. Why don't you have a bite? Everyone said it tastes pretty good, although I'm not sure myself", replied Otae smiling.

While Kirara still hesitant to taste the suspicious looking food, Kagura glared at Shinpachi who was also glaring back. The two were having another 'telepathy' while maintaining eye contact with each other.

"_Goddammit, megane! How could you do this to Kirara-chan, yes!? What has she done wrong to you!? She doesn't deserve any of this, yes!_" said Kagura furiously in her mind.

"_Shut up, Kagura-chan! I don't want to drag her into this, but I couldn't leave her alone on streets, either!_" thought Shinpachi back.

"_Anyway, we gotta do something about this, yes. I can' bring myself to see what would happen if Kirara-chan ended up eating those garbage!_" thought Kagura suggesting.

"_Come on, Shinpachi…. Think! I can't let my friendship with Kirara-san to end because something like this!_" said Shinpachi thinking hard.

"Well, then. I'll have a taste…" said Kirara finally decided to give Otae's cooking a shot.

At the sight of Kirara reaching out her chopsticks toward the 'food', Kagura and Shinpachi's eyes got widened as the latter suddenly did something that he thought himself would ever do. He quickly picked Kirara's portion with his chopsticks and gobbled up all of the 'fried eggs' into his mouth. He already felt terrible just chewing it as his face got pale and his eyes got teary. As he tried to swallow the 'dark matter', Kirara was surprised at Shinpachi's action and she saw Shipachi's body collapsed back into the table after the boy swallow everything in his mouth. While Shinpachi's body gone numb, the effects of the fried eggs on Shinpachi could not be described. As what Shinpachi can feel was an immeasurable pain burning inside his body.

"My, are you alright there, Shin-chan? What you did was impolite, you know. You should not steal food from a woman", said Otae as she softly shook Shinpachi's frozen body.

Kagura could only gapped at the sight before her as fear and surprise were written written on her face. Gintoki who was still peeking from outside the living room could only shaking while covering his eyes. 'Manly tears' flowed on his cheek.

"_Shinpachi, we'll never forget the sacrifice you've done…_" thought the silver haired samurai.

"Shinpachi-kun? Shinpachi-kun? Is there something wrong?" asked Kirara this time, tending Shinpachi's body.

After a few shakes, Shinpachi's body finally moved and he raised his head and turned his face towards his sister in front of him. The glasses boy clenched his fist as he tried to supress the searing pain inside his stomach and his mind was determined to say something that his other friends never had courage to say.

"Ane-ue…" said Shinpachi with slightly ragged voice.

"Hm? What is it, Shin-chan? Are you really alright, there?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I have something to say about your cooking…" said Shinpachi clearing his throat.

At Shinpachi's words, Gintoki and Kagura's eyes widened again as they thought,

"_Don't tell me, Shinpachi… Is it about…_" (Kagura)

"_Seriously? Are you sure you want to say it?_" (Gintoki)

"I have been wanting to say that your fried egg tastes terrible!" said Shinpachi with a stern voice.

"_He said it!_" thought Kagura and Gintoki in unison.

Otae was flinched a bit at Shinpachi's words, while Kirara was silenced. But the two women decided to stay as Shinpachi still had more things to say.

"The truth is your fried egg had caused us troubles, and the reason I choose to be the one to take care about our meal at home is because I can not stand your cooking. I appreciate your consideration about offering your home-made cooking sometimes, but you ought to listen what others have to say about your cooking from time to time!" said Shinpachi while trembling.

"Is that all you have to say, Shin-chan?"

"Yes"

"_Oh my god… I did it! I said it! And I'M SO DEAD! But I have said what I want to say. I have no regrets!_" thought Shinpachi closing his eyes tight, waiting for something like a punch coming from his sister.

After few moments of silence, Shinpachi opened his eyes slowly since the punch or whatever he was waiting from his sister did not come at all. As the view getting clearer, Shinpachi saw Otae was putting a plain-stoic face. Then Otae tried to put up a smile.

"Oh well… I guess it really is no good, after all…" said Otae sighing, ended up making a sad smile.

"Ane-ue…" said Shinpachi looked concerned.

"If it really tastes terrible, you shouldn't have eaten all of them, silly"

"But I'm still going to eat it. Because I know better how much effort you put into those eggs!"

"Shin-chan…"

"You still trying to cook despite everything you had been through to protect our dojo. Well, you have the very basic of cooking, but you ended up ignoring the other aspects of cooking. I won't say that you should stop cooking, but you have to really extra hard to cook better fried eggs"

Everyone went silent once more at Shinpachi's words.

"Then again, I don't mind to test-tasting your cooking next time if you need me. And finally, I'm sorry for hurting you with my words!" said Shinpachi bowing his head again.

Everyone chuckled at Shinpachi's bold comment, then Otae wiped a small tear from her eyes as she patted her little brother's head.

"It's fine Shin-chan. In fact, I'm proud that you are being honest with me. So, I'm looking forward for your help next time I cook, okay?" said Otae with her genuine smile.

"Ane-ue…"

"Not bad for a megane, yes"

"Kagura-chan, thanks but can you please stop with megane already?"

"That's admirable of you, Shinpachi-kun…" said Kirara smiling with her hand on her cheek.

"Well, it's just… You know…" replied Shinpachi nervously at Kirara's comment, his face was blushing as well.

"It's just as she said, kid…" said Gintoki finally came out from his hiding spot.

"Gin-san! Since when did you…" asked Shinpachi but was interrupted before he could have finished his sentence.

"Just when you finished everything on the table (_that's a lie, though_). Man, you've grown. But stop blushing over a girl's compliment, will ya? You just ruined your own moment", said Gintoki stepping inside the living room.

"Anyway, why don't we make a decent meal for lunch now? Look, I ended up buying all this stuff and I'm hungry", said Gintoki again showing his grocery bag.

"Ah, right. I'll help- ugh…!" said Shinpachi following Gintoki who was walking into the kitchen, but his stomach acted up again from Otae's fried eggs.

"You stay there, kiddo. Gin-san will do the cooking this time", said Gintoki as he set down all the groceries and ingredients on the kitchen desk.

"Um… If you don't mind I can help cooking…" said Kirara volunteering herself.

"No, you don't have to, Kirara-san. You are a guest here", said Shinpachi stopping the bespectacled girl.

"I have confidence about my cooking, Shinpachi-kun. Besides, after seeing you just now makes me don't want to do nothing", said Kirara reassuring.

"Well, suit yourself, then. You girls just set up the table", said Gintoki to Otae and Kagura, who quickly complied.

Few moments later, decent meals for lunch were served on the table. Everyone who was working on the living room was astonished at the sight of the delicious-looking food.

"Gin-san… You made all of this?" said Shinpachi looking at Gintoki while pointing at the dishes.

"Nah, apparently this young lady here really knows on what she's doing", said Gintoki pointing his thumb at Kirara.

"I hope you guys like them…" said Kirara shyly.

"Then, ittadakimasu!" said Kagura together with the rest as everyone started another meal.

"Kirara-san, this is really good!" said Shinpachi as he forgot the pain he got from Otae's cooking just moments ago.

"Hmm… This is even better than I thought", said Gintoki as he chugged down another bowl.

Kagura did not say anything as she gobbled up her extra portion with delight. Otae simply smiling at everyone else enjoying their meal.

"I'm glad that it suits your taste", said Kirara smiling in relieve.

"It is really delicious, Kirara-san. I'm sure you will be a good wife some day. Right, Shin-chan?", said Otae complimenting with slight teasing.

The two youngsters in glasses stopped eating as their faces got red when they eyes accidentally met each other.

"Ane-ue, please stop saying such misleading things!" said Shinpachi flustered.

"What do you mean, Shin-chan? I simply asked for your opinion about Kirara-san's cooking skill. What sort of misleading things are you implying, hmm?" asked Otae teasing further.

Kagura only giggled as she saw Shinpachi and Kirara's faces blushed even harder and Gintoki only smiled at the two.

"Ah, that reminds me. Where is Kyouko-san? Is she not with Gin-san today?" asked Kirara.

Everyone else stiffened at Kirara's sudden question. They realised that the bespectacled girl still has not known about Kyouko's circumstances yet. Shinpachi's face immediately looked troubled, confused if he should tell her the truth, which is hard to believe; or should he make something up again and wait for a right moment to tell her the truth? But by doing the latter, there is a possibility that she might hate him for keeping her in the dark. Gintoki noticed Shinpachi's state of mind, as he let out a sigh and he took the initiative to give an answer.

"She's with Tsukuyo now. That girl is quite attached to her mother, after all"

"_Gin-san…_" thought Shinpachi at Gintoki's covering for him as the older man simply stared at him for a second, the others also only remained silent, chose not to say anything unnecessary.

"Oh… I see…" said Kirara but again, she felt something was off but she decided to ignore it.

"Well, let's finish this for now, shall we?" said Otae clapping her hand to brighten the mood.

Kagura also followed to set up the mood as she purposely took Shinpachi's portion of food, making the two Yorozuya quarrelling as the atmosphere returned to the way it was before. But deep inside, Shinpachi felt relieved as well as guilty at the same time.

When the three Yorozuya washed the dishes while Otae was accompanying Kirara in the living room, Shinpachi whispered to Gintoki while he worked on the plates.

"Sorry, Gin-san. And thanks for covering me"

Gintoki only snorted a bit as he continued wiping off the mugs.

"You know you have to tell her the truth sooner or later, don't you?" asked Gintoki.

"Yeah, I know", replied Shinpachi with a big sigh.

X

Otae and Kirara were sitting in the living room sipping their tea while the three Yorozuya were washing the dishes. After few chats, Otae asked Kirara.

"Kirara-san, what do you think of my little brother?"

Kirara was startled a bit at the question about Shinpachi.

"Well… I think he is really a nice guy. Perhaps we can say that he is my first boyfriend…"

Suddenly Kirara's face bright up again in red when she mentioned the word 'boyfriend'.

"Wait, I mean not that kind of boyfriend… I'm talking about a friend who is a boy… Sorry for being misleading…" said Kirara trying to calm herself down.

"_So cute…_"

"But Kirara-san, for your information my little brother has a tendency as an… otaku who has a huge favour towards idols. He sometimes also indulges himself to buy his idol's merchandise. I also have to admit myself that he is also plain-looking, his nagging might be annoying, and he doesn't know much how to deal with girls. Are you still able to be his friend?" asked Otae again.

"I don't know much about Shinpachi-kun as I am now. So far I find his nagging is how he shows his affection towards his friends, because I heard from himself that his friends, especially in Yorozuya are quite… troublesome. And I don't really mind about Shinpachi-kun being into idols… I think it is normal for a boy at his age… My little sister also a fan of some singers and actors…"

"And… for some reason I can not say Shinpachi-kun as… plain-looking. I'm sorry, I don't know how to describe him properly", said Kirara apologising as she finished her answers.

"_I guess she really is a good girl, after all…_" thought Otae as she closed her eyes and let out a content smile.

"Well then, Shin-chan still has a lot to learn, so please take care of him, Kirara-san", said Otae smiling at Kirara.

"Yes. I'm happy that I know him", replied Kirara smiling back.

"Ah.. One more thing, Kirara-san"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to cook sometime? I wish to surprise everyone the next time I cook", said Otae whispering.

"Sure. I'd be glad to", replied Kirara with confidence.

Having finished washing the dishes, Shinpachi returned to the living room to check up on the guests.

"I have finished cleaning up… What were you talking about?" asked Shinpachi realising the girls just done talking about something.

"Shin-chan, you should not pry too much into a girl's privacy. Right, Kirara-san?" said Otae winking at Kirara.

The two girls simply giggled at each other, leaving Shinpachi in question. Kirara took a look at her watch and she realised that she had stayed too long.

"Oh no, Urara might be waiting for me by now!" said Kirara quickly stood up.

"Where is she waiting? I'll walk you there", said Shinpachi offering escort.

"No, you don't have to, Shinpachi-kun. I can go back by myself", said Kirara refusing politely.

"It's alright, Kirara-san. I insist", replied Shinpachi.

"That's right, Shin-chan. A man must escort his lady back safe and sound", said Otae.

"Then, we are leaving. See you later, ane-ue, Gin-san, Kagura-chan", said Shinpachi accompanying Kirara who reluctantly accepted Shinpachi's offer.

"See you next time, everyone", said Kirara bowing her head towards the rest then she walked away together with Shinpachi.

After seeing the two bespectacled youngsters walking off the distance, Otae prepared herself to leave as well.

"Well then, Gin-san, Kagura-chan. I'll be leaving as well", said Otae as she has had all her belongings with her.

"I'll go with you, anego! I was bored to stay around the house, anyway, yes!" said Kagura as the girl called Sadaharu to follow her.

"Well, I guess I could use some company. Thank you very much, Kagura-chan", said Otae patting Kagura's head.

"See you later, Gin-chan!" said Kagura waving her hand towards Gintoki.

Otae simply bowed her head slightly and she went to opposite direction of Shinpachi and Kirara together with Kagura and Sadaharu. Now everybody had left, Gintoki was alone in Yorozuya office. Knowing he was alone now, he let out a sigh as he walked back inside the house.

"_I guess I should have invited Tsukki all along…_.", thought Gintoki ruffling his perm.

X

At dusk where the sky had turned colour due to the sunset, Shinpachi and Kirara were walking side by side toward the park where they met before, because Kirara had promised Urara to meet there for picking up.

"I'm sorry, Kirara-san. You were supposed to be a guest but we made you making lunch for us", said Shinpachi apologetically.

"It's fine, Shinpachi-kun. I'm glad that I can still have something to do."

"And I'm sorry about my sister and the commotion I caused too. But don't worry. Next time I'll make sure her cooking will taste better."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it", said Kirara giggling to herself, remembered that Otae just asked Kirara to be her cooking mentor next time.

Finally, the two arrived at their destination.

"Ah, I think there is your pick-up", said Shinpachi noticing a black sedan where Urara was waving at them from inside the car.

"Is that your private car?" asked Shinpachi.

"Yes, we use it from time to time"

"Thank you very much for today, Shinpachi-kun. I had lots of fun today. And…" said Kirara fidgeting a bit.

"Hmm? What is it, Kirara-san?" asked Shinpachi tilting his head closer towards the girl.

Suddenly, Kirara tiptoed herself as she place her lips on Shinpachi's cheek. From inside the car, Urara gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands upon the sight of her sister's doing. Shinpachi's eyes widened as he felt the soft sensation on her cheek, as he repositioned his head to look at Kirara again, the girl also distanced herself again from the male in front of her and she turned her heels to walk towards her car.

"You looked kind of cool when you speak your mind towards your sister, Shinpachi-kun. I'll see you again", said Kirara turning her head back as she kept walking quickly into the car.

After Kirara's car had gone away from sight, Shinpachi only stood silently at his position while he hold his cheek which was felt warm.

X

Kagura and Sadaharu who were walking back alone after escorting Otae spotted the glasses man when the vermillion haired girl decided to take a detour. Upon seeing a statue-like Shinpachi, Kagura and her dog moved towards him, as the girl calling out the glasses man's name.

"Ah, Shinpachi! You done with Kirara-chan, yes?" said Kagura running and waving his hand.

But Kagura's words were as if landed on deaf ears. Shinpachi remained silent in his position, still holding his cheek. Kagura glanced over to take a better look at Shinpachi's face. Seeing that the glasses man's face looked 'stoned', Kagura waved her hand in front of Shinpachi's face, attempting to wake him up.

"Oooooii, hello? Shinpachi? Hellooo… Earth to megane, yes…."

But Shinpachi remained still. Even Sadaharu was barking right behind him, trying to wake him up as well. Kagura raised up her finger motioning Sadaharu to bite Shinpachi's head. As the giant dog put his fangs into Shinpachi's skull, Shinpachi did not show much reaction as he only blinked several times after Sadaharu let go of his head. The glasses man did not even notice the pain and the blood streaming his face from the spot the giant dog had bitten.

"Ah, Kagura-chan. Sorry, I guess I was in daze a bit", said Shinpachi looking at Kagura, still oblivious about the state of his head.

"Oi, oi, what happened, Patsuan? You sure you're okay, there, yes? I don't think you were in daze just a bit, yes…", said Kagura confused seeing the glasses man acting indifferent, especially after being bitten by Sadaharu right in the head.

Shinpachi finally remembered what happened before after few seconds of getting himself together. Upon remembering the sensation of Kirara's lips on his cheek, his guilt about not telling Kirara about Sakata Kyouko had increased as well.

"No, nothing happened, Kagura-chan. I'm totally fine. Let's go back, shall we? Gin-san might be worried if we take too long", said Shinpachi walking ahead.

"Y-yeah…", replied the worried Kagura as she followed Shinpachi with Sadaharu behind her.

Still ignoring the pain and the blood from his head, Shinpachi let out another sigh as he remembering all things that had happened today.

"_I'm such a horrible person_…"

X

Meanwhile, on the way back home on the passenger's seat inside of the car, Kirara was covering her face that is fuming red with both hands, as her little sister, Urara was simply showing an amused look at Kirara's development.

"Awawawa… What have I done? What's happening to me? Why did I do that?" said Kirara feeling embarrassed over and over again whenever she recalled what she did to Shinpachi.

"Come on, onee-chan! Don't get embarrassed on your own actions! In fact, I'm glad you were being assertive!" said Urara trying to encourage her sister.

"But Urara… I did that out of my own selfishness… What if he doesn't like it? Either way, I don't know how I can face him by the next time we meet…" said Kirara trembling from embarrassment.

"Onee-chan, you need to have more confidence in yourself! Just like when you finally able to introduce yourself to Shinpachi-san, you need to gather your courage again to face him! And also, to convey your feelings as well!"

"But Urara…! I don't know if I really like him that way… I don't even know if he likes me… We are just pen-pals to begin with…"

"It's fine, onee-chan! Everything will be alright, trust me!"

"Really?" asked Kirara as her trembling finally had lessened.

"Umn", replied Urara with a reassuring smile.

"_Onee-chan looks so cute these days… I guess Shinpachi-san really plays a big role in her life…. Ehee!_" thought Urara looking at Kirara who was trying to calm herself down.

Sebastian-zou, Kirara and Urara's butler who was driving the car, took a quick look behind at the two girls through the driver's mirror as he crept a smile on his face.

"_Ho-ho-ho… being young… I'm so happy for you, Kirara-sama…_"

X

Few days later, Gintoki and Kagura were called by Otae to meet her at Shimura Dojo. After the Yorozuya arrived at the dojo's living room, Gintoki and Kagura sat next to each otherwith Otae across them by the table.

"Thank you for coming, Gin-san, Kagura-chan. But is it fine to call you here all of a sudden, Gin-san? I heard from Kagura-chan and Shin-chan that you usually go out with Tsukuyo-san during these times", said Otae starting a topic.

"No worries, it's fine. Besides, that woman will mad at me if I neglecting work", replied Gintoki waving his hand around.

Otae smiled a bit and she started the real topic.

"Well then, about me calling you here…", said Otae and she got interrupted by the silver haired man.

"It's about your little brother, right?"

"As expected of Gin-san…" said Otae sighing.

"Yeah, I know. He's been acting funny during work. Sometimes he kept dusting the same spot even though the spot already shining clean, he kept pouring the tea even though the mug is already overflowing, hell, even he didn't even pay any attention when Otsu was singing in the TV", said Gintoki picking his nose.

"I was startled to see him went home with his head bleeding after he escorted Kirara-san and he said he was fine. I wonder what happened?"

"Sorry, anego… It was from Sadaharu's biting, yes. Shinpachi's already weird before Sadaharu bit his head", said Kagura raising her hand.

"Oh, I see… Then I guess what's happening to him might has something to do with Kirara-san", said Otae concluding.

"Hmm… He sure has a thing or two towards that four-eyed girl", said Gintoki following.

"Eh? Shinpachi has a crush on Kirara-chan, yes?" asked Kagura.

"Wait a second there, Kagura-chan… How dense can you be?" asked Gintoki.

"It can't be helped, yes. After all, I'm still a pure maiden who still needs to learn about something like love and stuff, yes"

"Anyway, assuming Shinpachi's strange attitudes have something to do with Kirara-san, would you mind helping him, Gin-san? Since you are… experienced in this kind of thing", said Otae pleading.

"Come on, now… Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I know how to deal with his problem…" said Gintoki ruffling his hair.

"But I'll see what I can do"

"I'm counting on you, Gin-san", said Otae smiling in relieve.

X

Later, Shinpachi was spending his time sitting on the edge of the hallway facing the home's garden. It was autumn, Shinpachi stared at falling maple leaves in front of him as he mulling over about his relationship with Kirara.

"_Why would she do that? I don't deserve to receive such treatment…_.", thought Shinpachi sighing to himself.

"Yo", called a familiar voice.

Shinpachi turned his head to find Gintoki standing near him.

"Mind if I join?"

"Yeah, sure", said Shinpachi feeling a bit awkward.

As Gintoki sat beside him, the older man started to talk first.

"So? Mind telling me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about, Gin-san? Nothing is going on here"

"Don't lie to me, kid. Your sister is worried, we are worried too."

Shinpachi turned his eyes downcast as he released another sigh. Gintoki decided to pick up the pace a bit.

"It's about that girl, isn't it?"

Shinpachi did not say anything about the question.

"Still can't get over it? Just tell her everything."

"It's not that simple, Gin-san…"

At Shinpachi's answer, Gintoki remained silent as Shinpachi continued his sentences.

"I… I somehow like… Afraid. I'm afraid that she might think I'm making a fool of her when I tell her about Kyouko-chan. You know, what we dealt back there was quite bizarre, don't you think?"

"Besides, after what she did to me the other day… Now I'm getting even more confused about my own feelings…"

"Hm? What did she do to you, anyway?"

"Well… She… she kissed me. On the cheek, though"

"I told you not to lie to me"

"Gin-san, I'm not lying"

"Come on, seriously now"

"Please, Gin-san. How low do you think I am?"

After a moment of silence while looking at Shinpachi's eyes, Gintoki let out a whistle.

"….. Ok... So she did kiss you. Damn, never thought she really into you as well. But still, I'll still tell you to tell her everything. As simple as that", said Gintoki leaning back with his arms as support.

"But my fear of her hating me keeps getting bigger…. Why is it?"

"I think the answer is obvious, don't you think so, Patsuan?"

Shinpachi turned his gaze from Gintoki back towards the scenery before him as he thought over Gintoki's words.

"Let me tell you this as your sempai, Shinpachi…", said Gintoki receiving another stare from Shinpachi.

"In relationships, there's no secret. If two people were really made for each other, everything will be just fine, trust me"

Shinpachi sighed again as he mulled over again at Gintoki's words. Why would Gintoki say that he and Kirara were made for each other? Shinpachi remembered that everytime he exchanges letters with Kirara, warmth formed up inside his body whenever he was writing or reading the letters. He realised that his feelings towards Kirara are different than his affection towards his sister, and also different with his admiration towards Terakado Otsu. As he finally found the answer, he stood up and took a step towards his room. Gintoki looked up at Shinpachi's assured face as the older man crept up a smile.

"So have you found your answer?"

"Yes. Thanks a lot, Gin-san"

Gintoki simply waved his hand at Shinpachi's gratitude. But before Shinpachi entered his room, he turned his head back to Gintoki.

"One more thing, Gin-san… When you said about no secrets and stuff, I assume you don't hide anything from Tsukuyo-san, right?"

Gintoki flinched at Shinpachi's question, he replied with his body shaking slightly.

"Wha- wha- what are you talking about, Shinpachi? O- of course not… Gin-san is an honest person for the woman he loves, you know… hahahaha…", said Gintoki picking his nose as he tried to avoid contact with the bespectacled man.

Shinpachi frowned at Gintoki's reaction, then he let out another sigh and smiled a bit before disappearing into his room.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say, Gin-san…."

Gintoki let out a relieved sigh after Shinpachi lost from his sight.

"_What a troublesome brat…_.", thought Gintoki as he smiled towards the autumn sky.

X

Kirara was startled when she read another letter from Shinpachi at one day. The end of the letter stated,

"_I have something important I must tell you. Can we meet again?"_

Kirara's face blushed immediately as Urara took a peek over Kirara's shoulder. Urara's eyes widened with excitement when she read the invitation part.

"Wow, onee-chan! It's finally your time to shine!"

"Urara… What do you mean my time to shine?"

"Come on, onee-chan! What else could it be when a man have something important to talk about face-to-face? You have to be looked nice when you meet him!" said Urara dragging her elder sister out of the room.

"Wa- wait a min… Urara!" cried Kirara being ignored as her little sister kept draggin her to another room.

X

On that day, Shinpachi prepared himself to meet Kirara. He used his usual attire, a light blue keikogi with blue linings and a blue hakama. Otae talked to him before sending her brother off.

"Shin-chan, are you going to Yorozuya again?"

"No, ane-ue. I've asked Gin-san for a day-off today. I'm going to see Kirara-san today", said Shinpachi looking back at his sister.

"Kirara-san?"

When Otae saw Shinpachi's face. Her lips formed a smile as she decided to leave things to her brother.

"I see. Then have a safe trip"

"Yes, I'm leaving"

"One more thing, Shin-chan"

Shinpachi only stopped after a few steps as he looked back.

"Good luck", said Otae smiling with her thumb raised.

"Yes!"

X

Meanwhile, Gintoki was having another date with Tsukuyo as the couple walked side by side on Kabuki district.

"So, you gave yerself a day-off s'well after Shinpachi and Kagura askin' a day-off? What a slacker you are", said Tsukuyo puffing a smoke from her kiseru.

"Come on now, Tsukki… Today is kind of a big day for that megane. And Kagura got all jealous saying Shinpachi got day-offs too often, so she asking me to let her go today. She's probably having another brawl with that tax-robber again today… A leader like me also needs to take a break as well, you know…", said Gintoki.

"Leader? More like those two are baby-sittin' ya when I wasn't around…" said Tsukuyo mocking.

Slightly annoyed from Tsukuyo's comment, Gintoki pouted a bit before he thought another thing to say.

"Yeah, so today I want you to baby-sit me, honey…" said Gintoki flirting.

"In yer dreams, asshole…" retorted Tsukuyo tackling her boyfriend a bit.

"By the way, when you said about Shinpachi's big day, what're ya talkin' about?" asked Tsukuyo as she moved a bit closer towards the man.

"Well… You see, let's say that Shinpachi has reached the peak of his puberty", said Gintoki grinning a bit.

"Hoo? Who's the lucky girl?" asked Tsukuyo smiling a bit, intrigued.

"It's his pen-pal. But let me tell you, though. This girl is also so similar with Shinpachi in many ways"

"Are you talkin' about Kirara?"

"You know her?"

"I met her and Shinpachi when I was shoppin' with Kyouko and Kagura back then"

"Oh…. Ah, speak of the devil", said Gintoki when he caught a familiar figure in his sight.

The couple saw Shinpachi walking towards the nearby park not too far from them. Gintoki smirked as he walked towards Shinpachi.

"Oi, Gintoki. What're ya….", said Tsukuyo trying to stop the silver haired samurai.

"Shh… Want to see what's gonna happen?" asked Gintoki still smirking.

"How old are you? Stop bein' dumb, will ya?" said Tsukuyo frowning.

"Come on, Tsukki… We're usually only walking around like this during our dates… Don't you want to do new things once in a while? We're just going to observe, nothing more….", asked Gintoki trying to appeal his girlfriend.

After a while, Tsukuyo let out a sigh.

"Fine… but no funny business, okay? I'm just gettin' a bit curious too, thanks to ya", replied Tsukuyo following Gintoki.

After they following the glasses man for a while, they finally arrived at the park where Shinpachi was supposed to meet Kirara back there. As Shinpachi finally found the girl he planned to meet, Gintoki and Tsukuyo maintaining a safe distance as they were astonished looking at Kirara's appearance.

"Wow, is that the same girl I met the other day?" asked Tsukuyo with her eyes widened in surprise.

Gintoki only let out a whistle upon seeing the bespectacled woman as Shinpachi was completely 'frozen'.

X

To say Kirara looked 'nice' that day is an understatement. At least in Shinpachi's eyes, Kirara was looked stunning today. Her maroon brown hair was braided even nicer and was tied until the base of her locks, pulling her entire braided part onto over her right shoulder, revealing her nape. Her usual blue kimono was replaced with a white long-sleeved shirt, with a yellow vest over it. There's also a small purple ribbon tied on her collar's shirt as well. She was also wearing a black skirt with a length covering her legs until her knees, with black stockings and black shoes, giving her a mature image. The make-up on her face was done pretty well and balanced too, complete with a lip-gloss applied on her reddish-pink lips making her face looks more beautiful with a radiant-white, compared with her usual looks. She was also wearing a glasses with red half-frame instead of her usual one, making her more attractive. Snapping out of his thought, Shinpachi stuttered a bit before greeting the girl.

"G- good afternoon, Kirara-san…" greeted Shinpachi with blushing face, his eyes could not leave the sight of Kirara before him.

"G- good afternoon, Shinpachi-kun…", said Kirara blushing as well, knowing that Shinpachi is staring at her looks.

"Um… I'm looked weird, aren't I? I'm sorry, I couldn't stop my sister doing this in the morning…" said Kirara with her head down, trying to hide her flustered face.

"No, of course not, Kirara-san! You look really great today!" said Shinpachi as he nervously rubbing his back of his neck.

"Th- thank you very much…" said Kirara still embarrassed to look at the man before her.

Shinpachi struggled inside his mind to keep his act together. He knows that Kirara's looks is not bad to begin with, but today it was as if he was seeing the most beautiful girl he ever known. He shook his head a bit to gather his mind together.

"_Calm down, me! Remember your objective!_" thought Shinpachi telling himself.

"Well then, Kirara-san. Should we have something for lunch now?" asked Shinpachi.

"Y- yes. Sounds good. Shall we?" replied the girl complying.

The two bespectacled youngsters started to walk as Gintoki and Tsukuyo following them behind.

X

As the couple of glasses (A/N: Sorry) walked along the streets, Shinpachi could feel that all of people's eyes were looking at them, especially Kirara. The bespectacled woman was obviously felt uncomfortable from all the stares, thus she could only walk with her head downwards, trying to hide her embarrassment. Shinpachi sighed as he felt embarrassed about himself, how could he dress himself so plain while his female companion looked so graceful? He even felt more embarrassed when he overheard some people whispered comparing the two of them. Gintoki and Tsukuyo who were watching from distance could only intrigued at how much impact Kirara had caused from her looks.

"Heehh… Not bad from you, Patsuan… You manage to date a young lady like her…" said Gintoki smiling as he rubbed his chin.

"Oi, Gintoki… You sure it's okay stalking 'em like this? I'm startin' ta feel bad", said Tsukuyo beside him with guilty expression.

"It's fine, it's fine… Besides, we're not stalking them. We are just looking after them", said Gintoki tried to convince his girlfriend.

"Looking after them, ya say…" said Tsukuyo blowing out a smoke when her eyes caught something else.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo saw that from an alley, a group of delinquents smirking at the young couple, or rather, at the bespectacled beauty. As the two adults saw the delinquents started to make a move towards Shinpachi and Kirara. Gintoki let out a small sigh.

"Say, Tsukki… Mind to take a little detour?"

"Yeah, sure", replied Tsukki as the two adult couple made their way towards the delinquents.

X

Shinpachi stopped on his tracks and he looked over behind. Seeing the glasses man stopped walking, Kirara also stopped as well to look at him.

"Shinpachi-kun? What's wrong?"

"_Strange… I thought I heard trashing noises… Whatever_", thought Shinpachi as he looked back at Kirara.

"It's nothing, Kirara-san. Let's go, we're almost there", replied Shinpachi walking again.

"Y-yes"

X

On Gintoki and Tsukuyo's side, the silver haired man just let go a knocked-out delinquent from his grip to fall to the ground, as he slid back his bokuto to his waist. Tsukuyo walked over another unconscious body on the ground as she let out another smoke, moving over towards Gintoki. The couple was engaging the delinquents at the alley while the group was stalking Shinpachi and Kirara. After dealing with them without much effort, Gintoki and Tsukuyo left the pile of bodies behind them as they peeked from inside the alley to look at Shinpachi and Kirara, who remained oblivious.

"Good grief… See what I mean? We can't take our eyes off them, after all", said Gintoki leaning back on the wall.

"Fine, I got it…. I'm also getting worried now", replied Tsukuyo blowing another smoke.

X

At a family restaurant, Shinpachi and Kirara took a table nearby a window, while Gintoki and Tsukuyo took a table at a different section behind a small wall bordering themselves with the young couple, so they can eavesdrop on their conversation without being seen. After a meal and few exchange of words, Shinpachi thought that the time has come for him to do what he had to do that day.

"Kirara-san/Shinpachi-kun…"

Both of them were surprised when they heard each other spoke at the same time.

"Sor-sorry, Shinpachi-kun. What is it?" asked Kirara nervously.

"N-no, you first. What is it, Kirara-san?" asked Shinpachi back nervously as well.

Gintoki stopped eating his parfait as he leaned a bit towards the wall between the two couples, Tsukuyo also did the same after she put down her cup of tea on the table.

"Well then, I… I'm sorry about the other day!" said Kirara quickly as she bowed her head.

"Eh?"

"Um… for what I did to you when you sent me to my car last time…" said Kirara fidgeting, her face flustered.

Shinpachi's cheeks got reddened as he realised what Kirara meant.

"_Ah…_"

"I don't know what was possessing me back then… Without considering your feelings… I suddenly… Out of my own selfishness….", said Kirara with her voice trembling, her eyes gotten teary.

Hearing what Kirara apologised about, Shinpachi showed a sympathetic smile.

"Kirara-san…"

The glasses girl looked up at the man before her.

"I'm the one who should apologise here…"

"Eh?" said Kirara blinking.

"I'm actually glad about what you did to me, but I must apologise to you about something", said Shinpachi turning his gaze into a cup of tea on his table.

"What is it?" asked Kirara.

"I… I kind of lied to you about Kyouko-chan"

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is, Kyouko-chan is no longer here"

"Do- do you mean…" asked Kirara worried.

"No, it's nothing like that. She's fine, but Kyouko-chan is no longer around here", said Shinpachi tried to calm Kirara down.

"I… I don't understand, Shinpachi-kun…"

"Well… What I'm going to say might sounds stupid and ridiculous… But will you hear me out for now?"

Kirara nodded and Shinpachi started to explain everything about Sakata Kyouko, from how they were acquainted with a mechanic, then the mechanic invented a time machine, and the rest of events that followed afterwards.

X

Gintoki and Tsukuyo went back to their original sitting position. They were still listening on the young bespectacled couple's conversation, but for some reason their body moved away from the wall, as if they were giving more private space for the young couple beside them. As they listened to Shinpachi explaining things about Sakata Kyouko, Gintoki and Tsukuyo were reminiscing about the times they spent together with their daughter. Both adults smiled in content as they recalled their final moments with Kyouko.

"And that's what happened", said Shinpachi ending his story.

"I see…"

"Sounds dumb, right? I'm sorry, but it's true… Really.", said Shinpachi tried to convince the girl before him, though he did not have a courage to see Kirara's face that moment, expecting a negative remark from her.

"No. I believe you, Shinpachi-kun."

"Eh?" Shinpachi looked up at Kirara who was smiling gently.

"I know you are not a type who will blatantly lie something like that. But still, you should have told me everything in the first place, Shinpachi-kun", said Kirara pouting.

"I'm so sorry, Kirara-san. I didn't want to get you involved, that's all. So once again, please forgive me", said Shinpachi bowing his head.

"It's fine, Shinpachi-kun… Besides…"

Shinpachi looked up again to see Kirara's face.

"This considerate side of yours… I like it too. I guess you learned that from Otae-san.", said Kirara chuckling.

"Kirara-san…"

"But Shinpachi-kun, next time if you have something on your mind, please don't hide it from me. I want to help if you ever need it. If you couldn't tell me, then just say the word and I'll try not to pry too much. Just don't hide things from me again, okay?" said Kirara smiling.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Kirara-san", said Shinpachi smiling back.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo smiled in relieve knowing that the matter between the young couple had been settled nicely.

"Then… I guess we should call it a day?" asked Kirara as her gaze turned downwards and her smile turned into a slightly sad one.

She wished to spend more time with the bespectacled man that day, but after knowing that the man was asking her out only to tell her the truth he was hiding before, she could not help but feel disappointed. She was glad that Shinpachi had decided to be honest with her, but knowing that the man had fulfilled what he had to do that day left her day somehow unfulfilled.

"Say, Kirara-san…"

Kirara looked up to see Shinpachi gazing outside the window.

"There are some shops that I haven't shown you yet… Do you want to see them with me?" asked Shinpachi looking back at Kirara.

"Okay"

Gintoki let out a sigh as he smiled at Shinpachi's development.

"That boy really has grown up…" said Gintoki finishing the last bite of his parfait.

"Well, fer me Shinpachi's more of a grown-up than ya in the first place", commented Tsukuyo as she signed the nearby the waitress, asking for their bill.

"Oi"

After leaving some cash, Gintoki and Tsukuyo noticed that the young couple they were following had stepped outside the restaurant. Tsukuyo was the one who got up first from the chair before Gintoki.

"C'mon, they're leavin'", said Tsukuyo hurrying her boyfriend.

"What for? Or perhaps you're being all girly and eager to follow them, honey?" asked Gintoki teasing.

"N-no! I- I'm just still worried 'bout 'em. It- it's not like I wanna see things between 'em or anything like that!" replied Tsukuyo nervously with her face red.

"You know, I always right that you can be so cute sometimes", said Gintoki grinning.

"Sh-sheddep! I told you it's nothing like that, idiot!"

X

Around evening, Kagura and Sadaharu was walking home through the park after having another match with a certain captain of Shinsengumi, which ended up with another draw.

"Tch, that sadist bastard getting more and more annoying each day, right Sadaharu?"

When Kagura looked at her giant dog, she noticed that Sadaharu was looking at something in a distance. Kagura turned her eyes towards Sadaharu's direction to see Shinpachi was standing, facing Kirara alone without nobody else around.

"Ah, Shin-"

Before her voice leaked out, suddenly a hand covered Kagura's mouth. Before the yato girl could have reacted, he realised that it was Gintoki's hand that was covering her. She also saw Tsukuyo beside him signing her not to make a fuss. After Kagura reluctantly nodded, Gintoki let go his arm and the three of them and Sadaharu proceed to hide in the bushes near Shinpachi and Kirara.

"Gin-chan, why are we hiding, yes? Whoa, Kirara looks so pretty!" asked Kagura whispering then surprised when she had a better look on Kirara.

"Shh, just shut up and watch, little girl. Or rather, don't watch and just go home already without them noticing", said Gintoki hushing Kagura.

"No way, Gin-chan. I want to see what's Shinpachi doing with Kirara-chan, yes"

"Alright, alright, just shut up okay? We're getting to the good part… Probably"

X

"Thank you so much for today, Shinpachi-kun. I had even more fun than before", said Kirara smiling at the glasses man before her.

"Likewise, Kirara-san. Thank you for listening to me today. By the way, what time will your pick-up arrive?"

"I think we'll have to wait for a bit, Shinpachi-kun. We ended up finish early, after all"

"Oh, I see…"

After a moment of silence, Shinpachi took a deep breath as he made up his mind.

"Kirara-san"

"Yes? What is it, Shinpachi-kun?"

"There… There's one more thing I want to tell you"

Kirara stayed silent on Shinpachi's words, wondering what he wanted to say.

Shinpachi looked left and right and he gathered all of his courage.

"The truth is I… I love you, Kirara-san. Please go out with me", said Shinpachi looking right into Kirara's eyes.

Everyone, including those who were hiding, widened their eyes upon hearing what Shinpachi had said. Kirara remained still while her cheeks were blushing and her eyes were glittering.

"Gin-Gin-chan… Am I hearing things, yes? That Shinpachi just confessed to Kirara-chan?" asked Kagura could not believe what was happening before her.

"No, you're not, Kagura… I guess we've been underestimating Shinpachi's plain character long enough.", said Gintoki forming a fist with his hand.

"_Way to go, Shinpachi!_"

Tsukuyo only made an amazed, flustered expression when she heard Shinpachi's bold confession.

Kirara stared at Shinpachi, not being able to believe her ears. Her first male friend, and the man she just kissed on the cheek on the other day, said that he loves her? As her face getting hotter for every second, she looked downwards to hide her embarrassment and to process her mind. Shinpachi, on the other hand was panicking like hell. He could not stop the sweating in his palm, his face felt like burning, and he felt his sight was twirling around as he did not get any reply from the girl before her.

"_HOLY SHIT, HOLY F***ING SHIT! What the hell did I just say!? Saying something such love out of the blue, this is all way too soon! What the f*** was I thinking? I wish someone to kill me right now!_" screamed Shinpachi in his mind.

After a moment of torturing silent between the two, Kirara took a deep breath as she lifted up her face to look at Shinpachi's face. Shinpachi who was incredibly nervous and trembling inside his heart slowly got a clearer view on Kirara as the girl ascended her face. Finally, Shinpachi was met with Kirara's smiling, yet still blushing face.

"Yes, I'd be glad to, Shinpachi-kun. Please take good care of me", said Kirara accepting Shinpachi's confession with a teary eye.

This time, it was Shinpachi who could not believe his ears. A beautiful girl like Kirara accepted his love confession? The others who were still hiding in the bush also surprised at Kirara's reply. All of them were congratulating Shinpachi in their minds. They made a mental note to tell Otae about this as soon as possible.

X

As if destiny still wanted to play one last trick on them, suddenly a gust of evening breeze blew on them, making Kirara felt chills on her revealed neck all of sudden, surprising the girl hence loosing her footing. Before Kirara could trip, Shinpachi quickly caught her by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her towards him in the process. The spectators from the bushes were surprised even more when they saw Shinpachi and Kirara's current position.

"I'm sorry, Shinpachi-kun", said Kirara inside Shinpachi's arms.

"Kirara-san, are you…"

Before Shinpachi could have finished, their eyes met each other. When their eyes met, they realised how close their faces with each other now. As they felt each other's breath on their skin, their face started to move closer. But before their lips could have touched, they stopped, hesitating as they moved away while they were still maintaining their position and their faces remained close to each other. Then when they attempted to kiss again, they hesitating again and pulled away their faces, then they tried again before they hesitating again. This process went over and over again for several minutes as the bespectacled couple still embraced, with their faces kept moving back and forth, closer then farther away again. Although Sadaharu remained indifferent being a dog, the other three who were watching felt irritated and agitated to see the couple's clumsy advances. Kagura who was blushing, was biting her own lip until it bled to supress her frustration, Gintoki had a vein popped on his face as he was also biting down his own lip, while Tsukuyo also flustered, she swallowed hard as her eyes were wide open.

"_Damn cherry boy… Just do it already, yes!_" thought Kagura.

"_Come on… Show me more of a man you've had become!_" thought Gintoki.

Tsukuyo was way too nervous herself to think about anything.

But just when Shinpachi and Kirara's lips finally made a slight contact with each other, much to everyone's excitement, suddenly a familiar voice interrupted them, making them loosened their grip with each other as the couple turned their heads.

"Okay, you two suspicious people over there, may I ask what you are doing?"

"O-Okita-san?" asked the startled Shinpachi.

Much to everyone's disappointment, the three who were hiding turned towards the source of the voice only to find the sadist from Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo.

X

Kagura who could not hold his frustration any longer jumped out of the bush pointing her parasol towards Sougo.

"Goddammit, how much of a sadist can you be, huh!?"

Still hiding inside the bushes, Gintoki was face-palming while Tsukuyo let out a huge sigh.

"Huh? China? How long have you been hiding there?" asked Sougo deadpannedly.

Shinpachi and Kirara were startled and they let go of each other when Kagura suddenly jumped out of the bushes.

"Ka-Kagura-chan?!" shouted Shinpachi surprised while Kirara could not say anything from shock and embarrassment.

"Shut up, you damn sadist! Can't you see it was getting good, yes!"

"They're getting on my nerves. And I know they're getting on your nerves too. By the way, were you stalking them from those bushes? I can arrest you for that"

"But you're stalking too, yes!"

"No, I was simply patrolling around when I ran into them, after that I tried being nice by standing still to let them finish their business. But this megane of yours don't have enough balls. So I'm not a stalker like you, china brat"

"Okay, you know what? Let's have another round, yes? This time I'll bust your ass for sure!" said Kagura charging towards Sougo.

Sougo only smirked as he also charged towards Kagura and the two fighters ran off somewhere else, Sadaharu ran chasing them as well, leaving Shinpachi and Kirara speechless. After being speechless for a while, they looked back at each other for a moment, then they started to giggle, finally they ended up with laughter. They laughed so hard until they bend their body forward and put their foreheads against each other. As their laughs died down, they maintained their forehead contact, feeling each other's warmth.

"Aa~ what a let down…" said Gintoki sighing, finally came out from his hiding spot, Tsukuyo came out as well.

Shinpachi and Kirara startled again as they separated from each other, looking at Gintoki and Tsukuyo who was still blushing a bit.

"Gin-san! Tsukuyo-san too! What are you doing here?"

"Don't mind us, Patsuan… We're gonna leave, now. Come on, Tsukki. I'll walk you home. Your shift at Yoshiwara almost started, right?" said Gintoki ruffling his hair as he took a step away.

"Y-yeah, coming. Sorry about this, Shinpachi, Kirara-san. I'll see ya around. Just enjoy yerselves", said Tsukuyo quickly following Gintoki.

"Oh, one more thing, Shinpachi", said Gintoki stopping on his tracks.

Gintoki and Tsukuyo looked back at the couple in glasses as they smiled.

"Congratulations on graduating from being single", said Gintoki forming a victory sign and walked away towards sunset.

Tsukuyo only waved a hand as she also walked away beside Gintoki.

"Good grief, that lazy perm-head…" said Shinpachi sighing, Kirara only giggled in response.

But inside, Shinpachi was totally grateful towards Gintoki. He reminded himself to thank him properly later.

X

On the way to Yoshiwara, Gintoki found Tsukuyo still blushing.

"Still can't get over it? Seriously, you're being really cute today…" said Gintoki patting on Tsukuyo's head.

"Shuddup, you. I can say that it's yer fault, y'know", replied Tsukuyo shoved her boyfriend's hand lightly from her head.

"My fault? You were the one who's got really into it in the end…" said Gintoki teasing.

"Shaddap! Shaddap! Shaddap! It's yer stupid idea in the first place!" replied Tsukuyo shouting with her face red.

"Fine, whatever you say… But still, it was a real let-down, don't you think? Wanna grab a bite somewhere? My treat", said Gintoki to calm his girlfriend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, for real. So cheer up, okay?"

"Fine, but I don't want ta see ya eatin' that red bean crap tonight. Ya already ate too much sugar lately", said Tsukuyo as her hand unconsciously reaching out towards Gintoki's hand.

"As you wish, ma'am…" replied Gintoki as he locked his fingers with Tsukuyo's.

X

"Say, Kirara-san…"

"Yes, Shinpachi-kun?"

"Would you mind waiting for your pick-up at my house? It's starting to get cold here. You can use my house's telephone to make a call to your family", said Shinpachi inviting.

"Sure, I don't mind. I can also make you dinner if you don't mind as well. Besides, I had promised Otae-san to teach her how to cook properly by the next time we met", replied Kirara gladly as she smiled.

"Ane-ue did? Oh well, I'll see how much she will improve, then. Shall we go, now?" asked Shinpachi offering his hand.

As Kirara took his hand, the two glasses walked hand in hand towards Shimura Dojo.

FIN

**Whoa, I really typed tons this time! I'm sorry if it's too long since I ship this pairing so hard and I've been dying to write a story about this two. Please comment and review, because I will really appreciate it. And I'm so sorry if you found this crappy, cliché etc where I messed up in any way. Next work, I'll do either OkiKagu or HijiMitsu. Until next time, guys! ^_^**


End file.
